CuteChihuahua
Fame Checker *According to I-am-a-giraffe's research, CuteChihuahua is a Category A user, associated with the "?" symbol. The meaning of this, however, is unknown. *"I like you. So instead of tearing you a new one I will politely disagree with you." :: -Radori, after CuteChihuahua called Isaac a "yet another Cloud rip-off". *CuteChihuahua: "I just want to defend persecuted and defenseless minorities from hatred, bigotry and discrimination. *aliashubbatch:' '"So you support pedophilia? Is that what I'm reading here?" *"CuteChihuahua is a troll on the Smash forums. Not a very good one, though." :: -SalsaSavant, when creating this page. *"Did you learn all that in your freshman level art class? It's just a phase, don't worry, you won't be that pompous and pretentious forever. I agree with you somewhat in the sense that Frozen isn't high art. That said, I don't remember Disney ever claiming that it was. Last I checked it was a fun family movie with a nice message and singing. The goal wasn't to shock and awe everyone with intricate symbolism, it was to make an enjoyable movie. But then again, you're probably the kind of guy who hates anything that's popular on the grounds that people like it, right? You most likely say things like "this makes me lose faith in humanity" or "people are stupid" because you're so much better than the mass populous. Guess what? You're not. You're unremarkable, just like everyone else." :: -MegaMew, after CuteChihuahua dissed a kids movie. *"Can everyone stop responding to this Chihuahua guy? It's obvious he is one of the pseudo-intellectuals who thinks that anyone who isn't a genius automatically disqualifies any opinion they have. It's a common thought process of someone who is of slightly above average intelligence. He is just intelligent enough to recognize that there are serious problems in modern society, but not intelligent enough to recognize what it actually means. It results in pretentious and awful opinions that p*** off both those of average intelligence and those real intellectuals. He literally acts like a character straight from Atlas Shrugged, and that's not a good thing" :: -pillsburyboy22 *"I honestly can't figure out whether you are just a really effective troll or just completely out of touch with the world. The completely ridiculous stuff that you post is incredible to behold." :: -pillsburyboy22, after CuteChihuahua called to attention the frequent missuse and abuse of the term "party game". *"Did you seriously just call Greentexting "Reddit arrows"... again?!" :: -Arne83, whenever he sees CuteChihuahua misnaming Greentext. Supporter of *Adeleine *Lip *Ashley Robbins *Kumatora *Agent Francis York Morgan *Shinji Ikari *Rei Ayanami *Ridley *Impa *Lyssandre *Ayumi Tachibana *Marshal * Current Waifu: Sheik Detractor of *Snake *Dixie Kong *K. Rool *Asuka Langley Soryu *Isaac *Porky *Masked Man *Dombe *N *Bandanna Dee *Ill Piantisimo *Palutena Misc. Facts *Occupation: Elementary School Teacher * If he ever comes back and he posts, quickly reply to him with this image: http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/155/839/stop-posting-yell.jpg?1311984653 Category:Users Category:Trolls Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:Male Sluts Category:Cancer Category:Losers Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Gross Category:Stupid Motherfuckers